bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Money Maker on the Merry-Go-Round
This is the seventh episode of the tenth season of Bones. Summary After severely damaged human remains are discovered under a merry-go-round, the Jeffersonian team begins a complicated investigation of a billion dollar hedge fund company. When the victim's boss (guest star Gill Bellows) becomes a prime suspect in the investigation, the case takes a major turn as the team uncovers incriminating evidence against the victim. Meanwhile, the investigation becomes increasingly difficult as Aubrey feels an emotional connection to the case, and Booth and Brennan are at odds when Christine curses for the first time. Synopsis Opens on a playground. A father goes and sits next to someone else as his son goes to the merry go round. They quickly find it's stuck, so the two fathers go to get it 'unstuck', which causes a head to be thrown out from underneath the merry go round and into a toy truck. Jump to Booth and Bones talking about Christine (who said jackass) and whether or not swearing is ok or not when the phone rings. Booth goes over to speak to Christine, explaining that you shouldn't say 'jackass'. Bones walks over and tells Booth that she has to go to the lab because of a body found under the merry go round. At the lab Bones is spouting off details about the remains while Cam is collecting tissue from the underside of the merry go round. Bones asks about Cam's opinion about swearing, and how Christne said jackass earlier. Oliver notices something and Bones comments on how they had money. Queue Hodgins walking in and making a few noteworthy comments about the remains, or the person that they were previously, when Cam has a piece of the remains fall on her. She requests someone to help to avoid compromising the evidence, and Hodgins agrees... but grabs a camera and starts snapping a couple photos first. Aubrey walks into Booth's office with records for the playground for the last year. Aubrey mentions that there was a string of robberies near the park in the last month before trying to heading off to look into who checked into the hospital and such. He's stopped by Booth's sarcasm, but doesn't seem to pick up on it before leaving. Oliver and Bones are speaking about Bones history, and how much time she spent in the lab. Oliver states he has an IQ of 160, and he promises to surpass Bones as the lead forensic anthropologist. Bones gets a phrase wrong (she says bring it on over) which Oliver corrects before they identify a few things about the remains, moments before Cam walks in with most of the skull. Cam begins placing the tissue that would be for the face to the skull with Angela inputting some details. Angela comments on how Cam uses a glue stick to attach the ear, and then Angela is attempting a facial match. She finds a match for a Toby Wachlin, who was reported as missing the day before. His wife is pacing, freaking out a bit, in a room while speaking to Aubrey and Booth. They are trying to get information out of her, and she continues to just panic about how she doesn't know anything. She doesn't know how to tip anyone, even. She is asked where Toby worked, and once they receive the answer they let her go. As she is leaving, she asks Booth if she is supposed to be tipping them. Bones and Aubrey walk to the elevator, speaking about the information they just received. Booth stops Aubrey at the elevator, wanting to know if he was all right to be going to a hedgefund. The pair are then seen in an office with a man at a desk in front of them while the call center behind the sheet of glass behind them. Someone walks in and mentions that there was an achievement, and he tosses a roll of bills - that he believes is around nine or ten thousand dollars - to be shared amongst the rest. The topic then returns to the case, and the agents are directed to a man that seems to have quite a temper. Jump to the agents - Booth and Aubrey - speaking to the angry man in a room at the FBI building for information. He swears that he is all about the team, but Aubrey doesn't seem to believe him. Cam is looking through a microscope when Hodgins walks in. Without looking, Cam assumes it's Oliver which causes a small conversation about who it was. Hodgins then shows the details, and explains them, from the particulates that he found to Cam. Eventually, Cam gets annoyed and tells Hodgins to cut to the chase. He reveals that it was a chemical that is only licensed to be used by one company. Cam then comments that he found cocaine on the body, which is another thing to look for. Booth and Bones are in the diner and talking about the case, and Aubrey. It's mentioned how Aubrey's father ran off to Croatia, and how it likely isn't something that was pleasant to experience. Oliver is in the Bone Room when Bones arrives, having finished the skull reconstruction. After a little conversation, Bones declares that she's always found him to be 'quite a pain in my ass'. She then comments on how he would likely be smacked or hit, before looking into a detail on the skull. OIiver then asks how he is supposed to do something, but Bones just stops him and tells him to figure it out. Cam and Hodgins are speaking about where the pest company from earlier have been working, and he reveals that there was a very specific tree that was in the area. They they pinpoint the very likely location of where the victim had been after work, due to it having been a fumigated house, and having the right trees. Booth and Aubrey are commenting on how they have too much money as they approach the house. There is loud music coming from within, and the door is answered by what looks to be a stripper - a very scantily clad woman - and she beckons them into where the party is happening. People are doing lines, as well. Booth is seen speaking to the man who owns the house, before reminding him that lawyers won't help him in jail for murder. Aubrey approaches saying that there was blood found, that was cleaned up. Cam walks into the Bone Room where Oliver is, and they have a small conversation about how Bones said what he did, how she cursed him out. Cam then asks if he found anything, and he gives some information, the only information he found, before Cam bids him goodnight and leaves. Angela is creating a virtual crime scene with Cam and Oliver there. The two scientists get into a little tizzy, and Angela steps up and stops them, pointing out the candlestick. Cam agrees it is likely the murder welcome. Aubrey walks into Booths office with information about the case, about what had happened. Booth tells Aubrey to bring in one of the hookers from the party. In the interrogation room, Aubrey walks in to see the woman in question looking cocky as can be. It becomes quite aware that she was there the night he died. Aubrey comments on the candlestick, and she says that she grabbed the candlestick and swung at him. She claims to have just nicked his arm. She took everything from him, wallet, phone, etc, and he wanted just the phone back. Hodgins comments 'it was the hooker in the bedroom with the candlestick' which gets a comment from Oliver. They are in the Bone Room, examining the bones, along with the candlestick as well. Oliver comments that he thought that he and Hodgins were 'beard buddies'. Hodgins comments that Oliver might want to clean up his facial hair, before Oliver then says he'll remember it when he runs the joint and Hodgins is looking for a job. Cam walks in saying that she isn't have much luck. She found an enzyme found in the salivary glands, and Hodgins comments that Toby wasn't killed in the bedroom. Booth and Aubrey are walking down the hall to his office, where Toby's wife comes into the office, begging to information. She wants to know if Toby was taking drugs and sleeping with other women. The silence from the two agents is enough to answer that question for her. Aubrey steps up and tears Toby down a bit, saying that he obviously didn't care. Once she starts to cry, Aubrey apologizes before leaving. Angela is in her office when Cam walks in with everything to rehydrate an eyeball. Cam explains that she wants an explanation for why the eyeball needs to be rehydrated, and Angela explains that they need to do a retinal scan for one file. An audio file that they then play to reveal a recording of Toby's boss recording a bribe. Booth walks into the break room where Aubrey is and tells him that he was right. Aubrey then apologizes for what happened with Toby's wife. He then says that it may be better to take Brennan, instead of him. He's got a mountain of paperwork to get through. Booth agrees to do it, but his face shows he doesn't want to agree with it, or he feels bad. Booth and Bones walk in and arrest Toby's boss. Bones finds blood on the corner of his desk before they leave. In the interrogation room, Booth is speaking to Toby's boss, and had replayed the audio file. He maintains his innocence for the murder, but can't do anything about the recording. Claims blackmail for that, but that's the best he can do. Oliver states that Toby's head hit the corner of the desk nine times, and Bones states that Toby would have been dead after the third or fourth. They then go over details about the skull, and Bones sees something shining in the wound. Bones retrieves it and leaves. Angela is in her office with Cam speaking about the case, and photos that were found on it. They discover that the boss wasn't in the office the night Toby died. Hodgins walks in and mentions that he found emerald, and that a jeweller was to be looked for. Booth and Bones are in the interrogation room with Toby's rival, who claims that he came in early. Bones comments that he caught Toby stealing from their boss, and that there is blood on the stone. That means he chipped his ring while he was assaulting Toby, and it lodged into his skull. He then claims he wasn't trying to kill him, that he just wanted to teach him a lesson. Bones walks into the founding fathers, where Aubrey is sitting at the bar. They have a conversation, with Bones revealing some of her history to him regarding how her father was a criminal and how she was angry about it for years. Aubrey asks how she got over it, and she replies that it's always there. That the pain is just part of who they are. Aubrey then buys Bones a drink. Booth is home when Bones comes in and they are speaking about Aubrey. They speak about Christine a bit when Christine walks in saying she was ready for bed. Bones gives her a hug, and Christine calls her a jackass. Bones then sits with Booth and her to talk about her use of the language. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Brian Klugman as Oliver Wells Guest Cast *Sunnie Pelant as Christine Booth *Charlene Amoia as Annie Wachlin *Lisa Datz as McKenzie Solloway *Gil Bellows as Mason Barnes *Adam Bartley as Derek Kaplan *LaMonica Garrett as Blair Ellis *Drew Wicks as Wayne *August Maturo as Scotty *Jamison Haase as Dale *Megan Davis as Barely Dressed Stripper Featured Music *Faux by Novo Amor & Ed Tullett Notes Quotes *Cam: Dr. Brennan cursed you out? Wells: She said I was a pain in her ass. Not a pain in the ass, a pain in her ass. Specifically, her ass. Cam: Way to go, Dr. Brennan. *Hodgins: So, it was the hooker in the bedroom with the candlestick. Tell me this case is not starting to sound like a game of Clue. Gallery Bones ep1007-sc4 0026 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc4 0211 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc9 0032 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc12 0095 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc12 0148 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc14 0068 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc28 0037 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc28 0108 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc28 0148 hires1.jpg Bones ep1007-sc33 0080 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Trivia Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes